


Cook With Me

by Katrenbug (AlchemysHomunculi)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bad Cooking, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Gay Panic, Lesbian cooking, Magic, Science, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemysHomunculi/pseuds/Katrenbug
Summary: Catra and Adora spent the entirety of their lives mastering the art of cookery through their guardian Shadow Weaver. Now that they’re of age to graduate from the prestigious  Horde Culinary School, they’ve become one step closer to opening their dream restaurant. As a part of the Horde culinary empire of course.However, a chance encounter with the small business’ of Etheria’s main street has caused Adora to realize that they’re dying under the thumb of a heartless chain. Impressed with the raw talent she posses’, Angella and her daughter Glimmer embrace her with open arms as she joins them at the Bright Moon Bistro.Now Adora has to fight against her own best friend in order to unite the beloved business that keep Etheria's magic alive.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cook With Me

By the end of their final, Kyle had managed to cut his fingers over six times. Later that day, he realized that those cuts were nothing in comparison to the absolute beating he was about to get.

“Let me go Adora!” Catra unsuccessfully tried to wiggle out of the blonde’s hold. Lonnie dived into shield Adora from Catra’s legs. Regelio stood by in the background, unsure if he should get involved on Kyle’s behalf. Technically, he was the reason why Catra failed the exam.

“Catra, stop, Kyle didn’t mean to cut himself that much.” A regular person would think that the reason Catra failed to complete the test was because she was trying to help Kyle from bleeding. But nope, the real reason was because she couldn’t stop laughing at his every mistake.

“I am going to scratch out your eyes with a grapefruit spoon!” Adora visibly gagged at the image. Kyle, wide eyed and shaking, stilled, and proceeded to faint. Without anyone to catch him, his body painfully smashed head-first into the metal floor.

Catra started to relax at the sight of him, every second she began to breath more steadily until Adora and Lonnie agreed that Kyle wasn’t in any immediate danger. As clumsy as he was, he certainly didn’t deserve the unbridled fury that is Catra. It was that same fury that she used to cook with. She was always fast and precise; her chopping skills were literally the best in the class. Unlike Kyle, she hadn’t cut her fingers up since she was a child. Her cat eyes could see more clearly then the others and could focus on each slice.

Unbeknownst to her, Adora loved watching her cook. She seemed to dance around the kitchen with some type of spoon or instrument in her hand. The longest she had gone without holding something was literally three seconds. None of their teammates could believe the sheer amount of curses that Catra was able to blurt out in that brief amount of time. She’d use her nails to cut things up if she could. But the one-time Shadow Weaver caught her, those nails were forced to be clipped as she watched Shadow Weaver hold Adora away from her.

Other than cutting, flambéing was Catra’s favorite thing to do. If she didn’t have cooking to channel her energy into, Adora was almost certain that she would have become a pyromaniac. One time the flames had gone so far up that the alarm had been trigged. A sudden force of water had barreled into them, soaking Catra head to toe. Wet and angry, Kyle had been the first to feel her claws as the group of them tried to stifle their laughter. A wet cat was always the funniest thing to see.

As much as Catra loved doing all of these things, Adora seemed to love looking at her more. That brief moment of purple flames lighting up the cat girls eyes in a sparkling wonder was breathtaking. Her pupil seemed to glitter as if she somehow possessed magic. But these glances only lasted so long. Shadow Weaver always reprimanded Catra instead of herself for getting distracted. If Adora left a pot to boil over and blacken it was Catra’s fault. Fish was too salty? Catra. The only person who got blamed more was Kyle.

Catra, despite her supposed flaws, was the reason Adora pursued cooking. Her friend inspired her everyday to work harder and harder. However, without even realizing it, she had quickly become the protégé that the Hordack company so desired. Catra, though gifted, was lacking.

“Come on, let’s get some fresh air.” Adora reached her hand out to her, a smile beaming down on her. Catra snorted. With a smirk, she put her hand in Adora’s. For a second they locked eyes and the warmth of their palms tingled up into their shoulders. Together they felt like a gas oven sparking a fire on the hot plate. But it only flickered as the two let go the moment Catra was up.

“Ugh, fine.” She was a terrible liar when it came to Adora. There was never a time that she said no to her. “Let’s get some cookies on the way out.” Adora chuckled and restrained herself from running her hand through Catra’s hair. Adora was lucky that Catra didn’t like chocolate so that she was able to eat as many chocolate chips as she wanted. Catra was more of snickerdoodle or peanut butter gal. They fit together perfectly.

It was for these reasons that Adora kept her passing grade a secret. A secret Catra would only know once her friend had already left.


End file.
